Histoire d'un Potion Master
by Nemo77
Summary: L'histoire de Severus Rogue vue en cin chapitres et quatre chansons, de son entrée à Poudlard à la nuit où James et Lily Potter sont morts...
1. Une nouvelle vie

**Histoire d'un potion master.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et les chansons sont de Kyo (« Je cours » (chapitre 1), « Pardonné » (chapitre 2), « Dernière danse » (chapitre 3), « Je saigne encore » (chapitre4)). Pour respecter le règlement de FFnet, les song-fics sont sans paroles. J'ai juste mis les titres des chansons qui vont avec.

**Chapitre 1: **Une nouvelle vie (« Je cours »).

Septembre 1971: Le Poudlard Express vient de s'arrêter en gare de Pré-au-Lard dans un grand panache de fumée. Je descends sur le quai et au milieu de la cohue on ne voit que lui, une espèce d'homme-ours. Il nous regroupe et nous demande de le suivre d'une voix tonitruante. Les barques qui nous attendent se remplissent très vite, et je me retrouve le seul sans place. Je suis finalement contraint de voyager avec lui.

C'est ma première année ici, à Poudlard. Mon cœur bat trop fort en entrant dans la Grand-Salle, avant la cérémonie de répartition. Une grande femme à l'allure sévère prononce mon nom, et je trébuche en m'approchant du tabouret. Me voilà le point de mire de l'école. C'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais. J'entends quelques rires alors que le Choixpeau, trop grand, me tombe sur les yeux avant de m'envoyer chez les Serpentards qui applaudissent. Je n'ai pourtant rien d'exceptionnel. Je suis petit, maigre et très pâle avec de grands yeux noirs.

Octobre: La sorcellerie, c'est mon monde, pour le bon comme pour le mauvais. Mais j'ai le sentiment étrange d'être exclu, l'impression d'être différent. Je suis toujours le dernier choisi en cours quand il faut travailler à deux et c'est fait à regret. Où que j'aille, je suis de trop. Pourtant, malgré ma taille, je suis semblable à mes camarades. Quoique, quand je me regarde dans la glace, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de monstrueux tapi à l'intérieur de moi

Décembre: Je fais de mon mieux, pour ne pas décevoir ma famille qui a placé de grands espoirs en moi. Ce n'est pas encore assez pour eux. Je suis bon dans tout –sauf dans le vol sur balai- mais j'excelle particulièrement en potions, au grand dam de mes congénères. Je passe au mieux pour un lèche-bottes (qui aimerait les potions, franchement ?), au pire pour un monstre, surtout auprès de nos rivaux, les Gryffondors, lesquels me rendent la monnaie de ma pièce.

Février: Ce sont surtout certains élèves de l'autre maison qui s'en prennent à moi (je ne compte ni les Serdaigles ni les Poufsouffles, trop ternes à mes yeux).

Je voudrais être vraiment invisible quelques fois, ne serait-ce qu'à cause d'eux. Pour le moment, il n'y a eu que des mots échangés, mais je sais qu'ils n'attendent qu'une occasion pour me coincer dans un couloir et me frapper. Mes camarades de maison s'en aperçoivent à temps, en général. Du coup, je suis relativement protégé –surtout par l'un d'eux- même si je sais qu'ils ne seront pas toujours là.

Mai: La magie a beau être un monde passionnant, elle est dangereuse quand elle est mise entre de mauvaises mains. Mais je ne dirai pas ça tout haut, autant devant ma famille que devant mes camarades. Nous sommes tous appelés à faire de grandes choses. De terribles choses, je le sais…

…et je ne le veux pas, même si on me pousse dans cette voie.


	2. Le réveil

**Histoire d'un potion master.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et les chansons sont de Kyo.

**Chapitre 2: **Le réveil (« Pardonné »).

Octobre 1974: Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'avais pas remarquée jusque là ? Est-ce j'étais trop occupé à mes potions pour la voir.

Elle m'a bousculé dans le couloir l'autre jour, sans le faire exprès, et je me suis cogné dans la porte en tombant. Quand elle a vu que je m'étais blessé, elle a fait demi-tour et est revenue m'aider. Elle m'a tendu la main, simplement.

Décembre:

Les années passent vite, je m'en rends bien compte. Il est loin, le petit de première année, même si mon caractère n'a pas changé. Les quatre Gryffondors sont toujours là, ne manquant aucune occasion de m'humilier. Maintenant, il n'y a pas que des paroles échangées. Il y a les sorts jetés en douce, les coups quand ils arrivent à m'attirer dans un coin. Je ne peux rien dire. Ce serait leur donner raison. Ils m'ont baptisé Snivellus à cause de ça. Ils sont ce que je ne serai jamais. Beaux, populaires, riches. Pourtant, ni James Potter ni toute sa clique ne sont des anges. Mais qui me croira si je parle ? Pas grand monde. Peut-être Dumbledore, et encore. Mais je n'irai pas le voir. J'ai ma fierté, et je ne veux pas passer pour un lâche.

Il n'y a qu'ELLE qui peut les arrêter. Quand ELLE est là…

Février:

Parce qu'ELLE est là. Parce qu'ELLE respire. Et qu'ELLE me défend.

Qui aurait cru que je tomberai amoureux de cette fille? Non seulement elle ne fait pas partie de ma maison, mais elle appartient à celle de nos rivaux directs et de mes tortionnaires. J'ai beau chercher ce qu'elle peut bien trouver d'intéressant en moi pour être mon « amie », je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas beau, ni agréable aux dires des autres. Je reste assez petit, même si le temps m'a un peu changé. J'ai toujours les cheveux gras ou qui paraissent l'être, une voix rauque et grave. Peut-être une des seules choses positives. Et si ce qu'elle éprouvait n'était que de la pitié à mon égard ?

Avril: Je l'aime. Elle le sait. Je lui ai dit hier parce que je n'en pouvais plus. Ce que j'ai enduré jusque là sera pire après ça. Quand elle l'aura dit à tout le monde.

Finalement, elle n'en parle pas aux autres élèves.

Mai:

J'ai un rôle parfait de bouc-émissaire.

…parfait de bouc émissaire. J'encaisse les coups et les insultes sans broncher, parce que je sais qu'elle est derrière pour me consoler. Nous nous voyons à la sauvette, pour qu'elle reste en dehors du conflit qui m'oppose à James Potter. Je sais qu'il a des vues sur elle. Il ne s'en cache pas et ça me désespère.

Je voudrais pouvoir faire ces petits gestes que tous les amoureux font en public et qui nous sont interdits. Passer ma main dans ses cheveux, qui sont doux et sentent la menthe. L'embrasser, lui tenir la main. Lui écrire des lettres…

Grâce à elle et à ce qu'elle me donne, je m'accroche. Elle est ma lumière. Je croyais être terne et sans intérêt. Elle sait puiser le meilleur en moi. Je respire et je me sens vivant comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Je me sens humain, par sa seule présence. Sa main chaude dans la mienne, sa peau douce, sa voix…

Quelque chose d'urgent flotte dans l'air…

30 Juin:

Je sais que notre histoire ne durera pas…


	3. La nuit tombe

**Histoire d'un potion master.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et les chansons sont de Kyo.

**Chapitre 3: **La nuit tombe…

Septembre 1977: Nous y voilà. La dernière année, celle que je redoutais tant. Le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort monte. Je le sais, mes parents me l'ont dit. Ils ont basculé de son côté et ils vont m'entraîner avec eux. Malgré moi. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois prendre la Marque à la fin de l'année scolaire. On l'a décidé pour moi.

Et je la perdrai. Pour toujours.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

Comment ai-je pu penser un seul instant que tout pourrait être différent. J'ai été naïf.

Novembre: _J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or _

_Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes._

Á chaque fois que je la vois, je me dis que c'est la dernière, qu'il faut que je l'éloigne de moi. Et puis elle plonge son regard émeraude dans le mien, et j'oublie tout, y compris le fait que je vais devoir lui dire.

_Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi._

Quand elle est dans mes bras, c'est comme dans un rêve. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou et ses mains sur ma poitrine. Et toujours cette odeur de menthe enivrante, entêtante.

Un rayon de soleil en plein hiver.

Un rayon de soleil avant l'hiver…

Janvier 1978: Je dois la blesser, lui faire mal pour qu'elle s'en aille. Comme elle était déjà partie une fois, après que je l'aie traitée de « Sang-de-Bourbe » sous le coup de la colère. J'ai eu peur de la perdre ce jour-là.

Il faut que je voie James, même si je préférerais l'éviter à tout prix –lui et ses amis- après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Je dois le voir seul à seul. J'ignore comment il va prendre la chose, même si je peux supposer sans me tromper que ça l'arrange. Il l'aime depuis toujours.

Mars: Apparemment, les choses se sont arrangées entre lui et Lily. Ça me fait mal, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Juin: Elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose, que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Je vais lui porter le coup de grâce. Je vais devoir lui annoncer que non seulement tout est fini, mais qu'en plus je passe de l'autre côté. Normalement, je reçois la Marque cet été. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre. Ou plutôt si, mais ça me brise le cœur.

Ça y est, c'est le grand soir. Le dernier en tant qu'être humain. Je sais que sa réaction va être terrible et tuera la dernière parcelle d'humanité que je porte en moi.

Je l'attends dans la tour d'astronomie. De là où je suis, je peux entendre les rires et la musique. Á croire qu'ils ignorent tous qu'une guerre se prépare et que mon monde s'effondre sous mes pieds. J'imagine Lily en train de s'éclipser après avoir dansé avec James toute la soirée. Je crois qu'elle n'y est plus indifférente.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse._

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi. Je me retourne. Elle est enfin là, et je reste muet devant elle, totalement incapable de lui dire qu'elle est superbe. Mais surtout que…

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, et quand elle voit mes larmes, elle comprend sans un mot. Elle s'approche de moi, me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Et nous dansons là, seuls, dans le noir.

Mon monde s'effondre, et mes certitudes volent en éclats.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai su que la magie n'avait pas que deux côtés, tandis que ma tête reposait sur ses genoux et qu'elle me caressait les cheveux.

_Je peux mourir demain, ça ne change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

_Et je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire_

_Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie. _


	4. Droit dans le coeur

**Histoire d'un potion master.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et les chansons sont de Kyo.

**Chapitre 4: **Droit dans le cœur.

Mon idée a fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances.

Tandis que mon bras me fait souffrir après une nouvelle réunion, je suis en train de lire un faire-part de mariage. Mon bonheur s'est enfui avec elle, et j'ai mal à un point… C'est pire que ce que je croyais.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

_Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Je brûle, je souffre. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur tandis que je tourne et retourne le carton entre mes mains.

J'ai beau me concentrer sur ma tache, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Et le fait de savoir, maintenant, qu'elle va changer de nom dans trois semaines me ronge le cœur et l'âme.

Mes yeux se brouillent malgré moi, et ce n'est pas le Doloris que j'ai pris pour avoir échoué dans ma dernière mission qui en est responsable. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas haïr James. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis le seul à blâmer. Ou plutôt non. C'est LUI qui est à l'origine de cette situation. Si il n'y avait pas toute cette haine et la volonté de tout dominer.

_Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame_

_Enfoncée loin dans mon âme._

Je souffre tellement que j'essaie de faire le plus mal possible aux personnes –sorciers ou Moldus- qui ont le malheur de passer entre mes mains. J'ai presque rejoint Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange dans la cruauté. Mais le remède est pire que le mal, et je me sens encore plus coupable de faire subir aux autres ce qui s'est passé.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

De plus en plus souvent, je rate volontairement des missions en espérant que le Maître, lassé de mon incompétence, me tuera. Mais il est trop intelligent pour ça, même si IL ne connaît rien de l'histoire. IL sait qu'il aurait du mal à trouver un expert en potions de mon niveau. Alors il me garde, même si je voudrais qu'il m'achève.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_Et toi, tu te permets de dire encore encore_

Je voudrais tant parvenir à détester Lily pour être tomber amoureuse de James. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai poussée dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne pourrai jamais la détester.

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort._

Ce qu'elle me dit, alors que nous sommes assis à une table dans un café moldu, me fait encore plus mal que notre séparation. James va avoir ce que je ne peux obtenir du fait de mon appartenance au Côté Sombre.

Elle est enceinte.

Je reste muet, le souffle coupé.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se lève et je la vois partir.

_Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage._

Je n'ai pas osé lui annoncer. Lui dire que les victimes des Mangemorts reviennent me hanter et que je vais passer espion pour Dumbledore.

Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Ou plutôt si.

Tout n'est pas terminé.


	5. Une si fragile flamme

**Histoire d'un potion master.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et les chansons sont de Kyo.

**Chapitre 5: **Une si fragile flamme.

1er août 1980: Je tiens le journal entre mes mains tremblantes. Il est né. Un beau garçon, d'après l'avis. Je suis heureux pour eux, même si…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort et ses idées démentes. Je serais probablement marié et peut-être père de famille.

Mes pensées s'assombrissent. Les réunions sont de plus en plus nombreuses, au risque que nous soyons découverts. Á la limite, je me moque d'être envoyé à Azkaban ou bien embrassé par un Détraqueur. La seule chose dont j'ai peur, c'est qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Que personne, dans leur camp, ne sache que je suis espion pour Dumbledore m'importe peu. Je veux juste qu'elle soit à l'abri de ce qui se prépare. Ça m'effraie. Voldemort a un projet de grande envergure, mais j'ignore lequel. Je crois qu'il est très soupçonneux.

Sirius Black est le Gardien du Secret. J'espère qu'il tiendra parole, et qu'elle sera en sécurité.

31 octobre 1981: L'opération est prévue pour ce soir. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit, et Voldemort nous a consigné dans nos quartiers avec interdiction formelle de sortir et de communiquer. J'ai peur de le savoir. Et de ne pas LA revoir une dernière fois.

2 novembre 1981: Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre après ça ?

Le Jour des Morts n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

J'ai mal à hurler. Tant qu'elle était là, je pouvais vivre -ou faire semblant. Je me sentais vivant, malgré la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais le souffle de haine de Voldemort nous a tous emportés il y a deux nuits de ça. Sirius Black les a trahis. James et Lily sont morts. Tous les deux. Lui en voulant la protéger, elle en voulant sauver son fils.

J'ai la nausée en pensant à ce qui s'est passé à Godric's Hollow, et les bouteilles d'alcool que je vide consciencieusement les unes après les autres n'arrangent rien.

Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher la tragédie, et la dernière étincelle d'humanité présente en moi, que je croyais étouffée à jamais, a été annihilée cette nuit-là.

Voldemort a été vaincu. Définitivement semble-t-il. Tant mieux. Si le sort qu'il a jeté à Harry ne s était pas retourné contre lui, je crois que je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains.

La seule pensée qui me réconforte, malgré l'horreur que m'inspirent nos actes de Mangemorts, c'est de savoir que l'enfant a survécu. Qu'il est protégé, quelque part.

L'Héritier.

Le Survivant.

Le fils de Lily.


End file.
